Harry Potter and The Heirs
by Maya Potter Jackson
Summary: ON HOLD:Summer after the OTP, Harry is mourning over what happen last year when he gets a couple of letters for the Founders of Hogwarts. I really bad at summaries so please forgive me. it is my first fan fiction. HG, RH, DOC, NL
1. Chapter 1 The Mystery Letters

**Harry**

(Chapter 1 - The Mystery Letters)

It was raining on July 17, at Privet Drive; everyone on the street had theirs windows closed, except at #4, where the second story window of the smallest bedroom was open, in which laid a 15 year old boy on his bed looking at the ceiling. The boys was skinny, with raven black messy hair, with the most amazing green eyes, and a lighting blot scar on his forehead, his name is Harry Potter, the-boy-who-live.

Harry was just looking that the ceiling thinking about what had happen a bout a month ago. He kept seeing his Godfather falling threw the Veil, in the Department of Mysteries. "**It is all my fault**!" Harry kept saying to the air. Harry was caught up in his depression that he didn't see the owl fly into his room until the owl landed on his stomach. Harry jump a little, then saw too yellow eyes looking at him he quickly turn his desk lamp on and saw that it was a black owl, looking at the owl he saw that it was carrying a box and a couple of Letters. Looking from the owl to the box & letters back to the owl, he had never seen this owl before. At first he thought that the owl might be from the Ministry of Magic, but then realized that the Ministry only has brown owls. So he slowly move and took the box and letters off of the owl, as soon that Harry did this, the owl flew out of the window. Standing up, Harry went to close the window. Looking at what the owl brought, Harry sat on his bed and open the box, in the box was a small silver jewelry box. Opening the silver box, there was a necklace with a silver/black phoenix charm on it. Taking it out and looking at it he saw that the phoenix had green eyes. Looking for a note in the box, he saw that was a small piece of parament paper on the brown box, taking it off and reading it "_Harry, this is a early birthday present. Wear it on your birthday_." **'No signature'** thought Harry **' maybe it is from Dumbledore'**. Looking at it Harry decided that he would put it on now, putting over his head. Harry walks over to his closet and look at himself in the mirror. Liking what he saw Harry went back to open the letters. Looking at the letters he saw that all of them look pretty old, opening that first letter, Harry saw that it was written in Parseltongue, looking that more carefully it said,

"_My Heir,_

_I am one of your ancestors, Salazar Slytherin. If you are reading this letter, it means that you are one of my Heirs. Only the heirs of all of us can read this letter. You must be thinking that I only have one heir, which is Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort. He is my heir, but you are one of the Heirs of All of Us. If Tom Marvolo Riddle read this letter it would only said that he is my heir. When you are sixteen the powers that I give you will be active, the power are Elemental Magic, Martial Arts, Dueling, and Weaponry. You will find more out on your birthday._

_See you in yours dreams,_

Salazar Slytherin". Looking up Harry first thought that he was crazy** 'Why would one of the Founders of Hogwarts be writing to me?'** looking at the other letters he hope that this letter was a joke letter for the Weasley twins. Picking up the next it read:

"My Heir,

I am one of your ancestors, Helga Hufflepuff. As my colleaguesalready said if you are reading this letter, it means that you are one of my Heirs. Only the heirs of all of us can read this letter, I have an heir, she is to discover her history very soon, but you are one of the Heirs of All of Us. When you are sixteen the powers that I give you will be active, the powers are Elemental Magic, Telepathy, Metamorphmagus Ability, and Animal Talking. You will find more out on your birthday. See you in your dreams. 

_Yours truly,_

Helga Hufflepuff" looking up, Harry thought '**Maybe this is not a joke'** Harry read the next two letters

"My Dearest Heir,

I am one of your ancestors, Rowena Ravenclaw. If you are reading this letter, it means that you are one of my Heirs. Only the heirs of all of us can read this letter. I have an heir, she is to discover her history on very soon, but you are one of the Heirs of All of Us. When you are sixteen the powers that I and the other Founders give you will be active, the powers that I will give you are Elemental Magic, 'Inner Eye', the ability to Apparate, and the ability of Potion making. You will find more out on your birthday. See you in yours dreams.

Rowena Ravenclaw" "My Heir, 

_Hey there Mate! I am one of your ancestors, Godric Gryffindor. If you are reading this letter, it means that you are one of my Heirs. Only the heirs of all of us can read this letter and understand what it says. I have an heir, he will discover his history very soon, but you are one of the Heirs of All of Us. When you are sixteen the powers that I give you will be active, the power are Elemental Magic, Invisibility, Healing, and Animagus Ability. You will find more out on your birthday. See you in yours dreams._

_Your Friend,_

Godric Gryffindor"

After reading all the letters again, Harry began thinking about what the letters said and what it could mean. Looking out the window, Harry saw that it had stop raining and you could see the stars, Harry saw the conuation Sirus, and thinking of his godfather again. Harry stared thinking of all that he had lost, his parents, his godfather, Cedric, and all the other people that had died because if him. Looking that the clock, he saw that it was 2 in the morning, Laying down on his bed Harry tried to sleep, finally falling to sleep around 4 am. While he was sleeping his Phoenix charm started glowing.


	2. Chapter 2 Morning After Neville

Chapter 2 – Morning After and Neville

Waking up at 9 the next morning, Harry felt better then he had felt last night. Remembering what happened last night, Harry began to think if he should write someone about the letters. Thinking of whom he should write, he heard a tapping on the window, looking he saw that it was his owl, thinking that she had a letter from one of his friends he open the window. Hedwig flew in and landed on his desk, after Harry took off the letter Hedwig went to her cage. Looking that the letter, Harry saw that it was from Hermione, opening the letter he read

"_Hey Harry, _

_How as your summer been? I know that you are trying to blame yourself for what happened at the Ministry, but it is not your fault. Sirius would not blame you, I don't blame you Ron doesn't blame you, Ginny, Luna, Neville, OR Remus doesn't blame you, so why should you blame yourself? The People who you should blame are Voldemort and Bellatrix. SO STOP BLAMING YOURSELF NOW! Now that I have got that out of the way I hope to see you later this summer for your birthday. I am in Italy right now seeing all the magic things here. My parents are keeping a very close eye on me this summer, they think that I am going to die every two minutes, it is getting stupid, but I know they are just scared because of what happen last June. I do not blame you for that so stop thinking that right now. I have to go, because this letter is getting long. I hope to see you for your birthday, but if I can't, I will see you September 1st. _

_Your Friend, Hermione_" laughing to himself, about what Hermione said. Thinking that she was right about Sirius, he would not blame him, so why was he blaming himself? Going back to thinking about the letters he decided that he would not write to someone that the moment. He was also thinking about who the other heirs could be? Getting up off the bed and getting dress he headed down to the kitchen for so breakfast.

**Neville**

Neville was just sitting in his room, thinking of what had happened in the last couple of weeks. First about the night at the Ministry, Second, about what as happen with his parents, Third about Harry and how he is doing. Neville had thought long about what happened last June, when he had gone to the Ministry to Harry Godfather, he had meant up with the person that was responsible for his parents' current health. And how he got yell at by his Grandma about why he was at the Ministry that night and because he had broken his father's wand. His parents have been getting better; he visits them and tells them about what happen at the Ministry. His mother had said his name on one of his visits, she also look like she had known who he was for a couple of minutes. Neville hope that his parents would get better has been growing everyday after that. Neville had promised his parents that he would get Bellatrix for what she did to them.

Harry was on his mind because of what happen to him in the Ministry, Harry had lost his Godfather, Sirius Black, who everyone thought at he was a murderer that had killed Harry's parents and 13 other people. Neville felt sorry for Harry because he had lost all the people who were important to him. Neville thought that he should write Harry a letter sometime this summer, maybe even get him a present for his birthday. Neville was so caught up in his thinking that he did not see the owl, that had flew in until that owl was right in front of him. Looking that the owl, wondering whose it was, he saw that the owl had a couple of letters and a package. Moving closer to the owl and taking off the load, after Neville did that the owl took off through the window. Looking at the package and the letters, he saw that the letters look pretty old deciding that he would open the letters first, he took the first letter and opened it, it said

_"My Heir,_

_Hey there Mate! I am one of your ancestors, Godric Gryffindor. If you are reading this letter, it means that you are one of my Heirs. Only the heirs of all of us can read this letter and understand what it says. I have an heir, he will discover his history very soon, but you are one of the Heirs of All of Us. When you are sixteen the powers that I give you will be active, the power are Elemental Magic, Invisibility, Healing, and Animagus Ability. You will find more out on the full moon. See you in yours dreams._

_Your Friend,_

_Godric Gryffindor"_

Putting the letter down, Neville thought to himself** "am I nuts? Why is one of the Founders of my school writing to me? And what does it mean by 'Heir of all of us?'**" Looking at the other letters in his lap. Neville decides to read the rest of them

_"My Dearest Heir,_

_I am one of your ancestors, Rowena Ravenclaw. If you are reading this letter, it means that you are one of my Heirs. Only the heirs of all of us can read this letter. I have an heir, she is to discover her history on her birthday, but you are one of the Heirs of All of Us. When you are sixteen the powers that the other Founders and I give you will be active, the powers that I will give you are Elemental Magic and the ability to Apparate. You will find more out on the full moon. See you in yours dreams._

_Rowena Ravenclaw" _

_"My Heir,_

_I am one of your ancestors, Helga Hufflepuff. As my colleaguesalready said if you are reading this letter, it means that you are one of my Heirs. Only the heirs of all of us can read this letter, I have an heir, she is to discover her history on her birthday, but you are one of the Heirs of All of Us. When you are sixteen the powers that I give you will be active, the powers are Elemental Magic and Metamorphmagus Ability. You will find more out on the full moon. See you in your dreams. _

_Yours truly,_

_Helga Hufflepuff"_

_"My Heir,_

_I am one of your ancestors, Salazar Slytherin. If you are reading this letter, it means that you are one of my Heirs. Only the heirs of all of us can read this letter. You must be thinking that I only have one heir, which is Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort. He is my heir, but you are one of the Heirs of All of Us. If Tom Marvolo Riddle read this letter it would only said that he is my heir. When you are sixteen the powers that I give you will be active, the power are Elemental Magic and Dueling. You will find more out on the full moon._

_See you in yours dreams,_

_Salazar Slytherin"_

After looking over the letters again, Neville was still confused about how he could be an heir to all four of founders, and even how could there be an heir of all of the founders. Neville also wondered who the other heirs were, both all and the true heirs, he thought that the heir to Gryffindor was most likely Harry.

Thinking of Harry, Neville wonder what should get Harry for his birthday. Looking down at his bed he saw the package that come with the letters, opening it he saw that there was a jewelry box, opening that box he saw a necklace with a golden phoenix charm in it. Taking it out of the box he put it on and went to the mirror to see what it looks like. Liking what he saw Neville went back to this bed to look at the box for a card or a piece of paper. He found a piece of paper, it said "Neville, this is a early birthday present. Please wear it the day after your birthday" thinking that it was weird request, but still wanting to wear the necklace, after thinking about who would give him a gift like this Neville decided that he would wear it all the time.

Neville decide that he would ask Hermione what to get Harry for his birthday. While thinking about that another owl came in the window, with a letter attach to his leg, seeing that it was the Lovegood's owl, Neville took the letter and started reading it "

_Dear Neville,_

_How is your holiday so far? Mine has been fine so far. My dad and I were going to go looking for the Hookstrouts, but scents I found Brownie (remember that dog that I wrote about finding and that it was pregnant) dad decided that we would wait until next year. Guess what Brownie just had her puppies, maybe you can come and see them one of these days. I think that I maybe I have found out who the daddy of the puppies are there is a stray black dog staying close to my house recently, I think that it is the dad. My dad said that I could keep the mom, so I have to find a place for the puppies. I have to go because one of the puppies has just fallen out of the box. Hope to hear or see you soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Luna Lovegood_

Reading the letter again Neville thought that it would be great to see the puppies and the mother that he has heard about **'it would be great just to see Luna'** Neville thought. Wondering were that thought came from Neville shook his head. Taking a piece of parament he began write a note to Luna

_Dear Luna,_

_My holiday has been great so far, thanks for asking. I would love to come over to your house and meet the puppies and their mother. I am sorry that you can not go looking for the Hookstrouts. I could come over to your house in two days, how does that sound? Please owl me back if you need to change the date_

_Yours truly,_

_Neville_

Looking over the letter one more time before tying it to the Lovegood's owl. After the owl left Neville decided that he would go ask his Grandmother if he could go to the Lovegood's house in a couple of days.


	3. Author's note

Author Note 

5/9/05

I am sorry that I have not update in a month, my computer as been acting weird and I have had writers block for a while. I am trying to finish up the next two chapters. I am also thinking of changing some of the previous chapter, so hopefully I will get the chapter done by next week. Sorry for the waiting and the confusion.

- Maya Potter Jackson


End file.
